


The Game Of Wolves

by Runaway_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timeline, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Conflict of Interests, Conquest, Dark elements, Destruction, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Held Hostage, Implied Relationships, Kidnapped, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Originally an RP I did, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaway_Moon/pseuds/Runaway_Moon
Summary: Since the dawn of mankind, wars have been fought and waged for various irrelevant reasons and for the betterment of few. Many have been harmed or killed in the conflicts that follow humans and their needs. With some luck, though, a number of souls escape or punish their tormentors. This is the exact power play that occurs when an Alpha comes to capture his rival of many years.... Now, the hunted becomes the hunter, and a slayer of men gets a taste of his own brutality.





	1. Chapter 1

As summer rolled into the midst of an ongoing war between civilized people, bloodshed grew and tainted everything. Heated tensions intensified and distrust flourished. Villages were raided, ransacked, and left to echo the many atrocities committed. In a world where every civilization has a living embodiment, things would change drastically when the tides of warfare turned once more.

The air was warm and suffocating, while breezes graced the woodlands of the numerous Germanic tribes. Amongst the aged forest, a lone man rests upon a grand stallion. His gaze is cold and unwavering, as he stares at the spaces between the trees with great care and consideration. His shoulders are tense, and his body screams of uneasiness. He was the very representation of Germania, an ancient alpha now caught up in the fight for his resources and territory.

Abruptly, his thoughts and concerns were made secondary, with the bleating call of a traditional horn... The sound marked the success of his men and brought instant pride to the male. In his heart, the blonde silently rejoiced in this small, but vital victory. His mind wandered to what spoils would be taken and retained from the capturing of a camp of Roman soldiers. As Germania composed himself, the alpha turned the lanky equine towards the sound before and gave it a firm kick to the sides. The gray pelted horse cried out, giving a ghastly bray before taking off in a full gallop.

Upon reaching the now soiled and ruined camp, Germania found his warriors either packing up reclaimed resources for travel or standing before the line of captives, laced together with crude chains and rough leather. The enemy troops seemed young and yet battle worn. As the alpha took in each smell from his distance, each held a weakened form of the pheromones he caught before. ' _Must be betas, some alphas, and a few mated omegas,_ ' the liege thought, quietly taking note of the situation. They'd likely only be used for labor and converted. He quickly dismounted his mount and approached one of his soldiers. "I came as soon as I heard. Good work. Is there anyone of importance that we caught?" He asked while glancing at the Romans and then spotted a poorly, quickly put up tent of German make. The scent he faintly smelled before seemed to ooze from the tears and holes of the fabrics. It was more clear now that it came from an omega in heat, unmatched, and heavy in season; bringing the man to weakness and grow slightly occupied by his growing arousal. He pitied his scouting party, for they must be feeling it, too. The scout beamed, nodding quickly, "Aye, we caught them off guard. They fought hard, but weren't quick enough.... We did get someone. Rome, believe it or not." The Germanic's eyes widened in shock at the reveal of his greatest rival. "Where is he?" "In the tent, had to keep him separate. Didn't want him getting away or rousing the others." The lead of the attack excused himself and focused his attention solely on the small structure.

Quickly, Germania entered the tent, overwhelmed now by the scent of estrus. His cheeks grew flushed with a dark pink shade and his body grew warm. His forehead scrunched and his nose was quickly covered. ' _Damnit... It's worse in here. It can't be Rome_.' His heart raced, body starting to ache. Despite the sudden wave of numbing pleasure and domineering biological desire, the stern figure remained stone faced and unwilling to budge to his urges. Those hazy, baby blue eyes peered sharply at the familiar face before him. Indeed, the man that killed many of his kindred had been taken hostage. The Germanic huffed, amused and pleased. "Didn't think we'd get you so easily, but here you are," Germania taunted, tone cruel, and yet haughty. The brunette merely scoffed, glaring at his former ally. "You damn savages," he growled and fought against his constraints... only for the effort to be in vain. His gaze stayed on his captor, narrowed and panicked. He couldn't believe his failure to defeat the attackers and now here he sat, weak and exposed. His ass hurt, physique longing to be wracked, and filled. For he was the omega in season; The one who was driving all those around him mad with lust.

"No matter. You can struggle and snarl all you want, there's no running this time," the blonde muttered, drawing closer to his prisoner. "Come, I have need for the information you have." The much more burly man muttered, having need to keep the omega away from his fellow tribesmen. His head tilted, golden strands of long hair draping his shoulders with grace, while he gave a firm tug to the other's constraints. This merely caused Rome to be pulled forward with some force, making him gasp in surprise, before he arose warily. His legs shook from both exhaustion, pain, and his seemingly unending horniness. Rome kept his glare resting upon his captor, as he was led through thick underbrush and rocky terrain. Once the two reached a clearing, Germania stopped, facing his enemy. "Sit," he demanded, voice fierce and assertive. To his expectations, the fellow man merely barked back a hearty "Never, I am not a dog!"

 The victor scowled, annoyed at the disobedience of someone who really had no power in the situation. He made a harsh slash downward with the chain holding the Roman in place, causing him to fall forward on his hands. "There.... Now, I am guessing you're the one responsible for that... aroma?" His rival simply gulped, head lowering in shame. Then, Rome looked straight into the eyes of the pale skinned male. "Alright, yes.... That's me. I'm the omega." The germanic's pride and ego got stroked as he silently enjoyed his victory. Finally, the alpha grinned meekly, "As I thought. But, I'm shocked you didn't merely blame it on one of your followers or a whore amongst you." "Why? I don't wish further ruin or pain onto my few remaining men."

With that, the victor was satisfied... But he knew the Roman knew more and could prove invaluable in many ways.... He could sell him to one of the other empires the Romans tried to conquer, or could use him as an example... But the more his exposure to the omega continued, a new more horrific thought swarmed his mind. In a swift, fluid motion, Germania kicked the scuffed prisoner onto the ground, enjoying how his previous abuser writhed and tried to regain from the sudden action. The brunette found himself in a shocking predicament, for the blonde had just as easily loomed over the hostage. His face contorted into one of surprise and fear as he realized his fate, while his enemy hovered over him. With the passing of only silent sentiments, Rome found himself fighting from being pinned. Weak and sore, however, he was overpowered with ease. There was nothing but quiet hatred between the two ancients as Germania tried to regain a bit of clarity. His icy hues hungrily took every detail of his captive, while his grip grew painfully tight.

Disregarding his concerns, and before reason could hinder his actions,  the more pale warrior quickly attempted to disrobe the other male of his armor and his underlying clothes with his hands and a crude dagger. Despite the omega's squirming and softened pleads to stop, the alpha found himself far too intoxicated to be merciful and soon made his new romantic interest nude and uncovered before him. "Have you ever been mated before?" The brute inquired, furthering the humility of his conquest and hoping to learn more before proceeding. His nose remained flared, taking as much of his enemy's scent as possible, and his pupils slowly grew enlarged, and dilated. While he awaited his yearned-for response, he went ahead and peeled off his own leather bound armor, and worn garments.

Hearing the question only brought the Roman liege more blush and slight discomfort. But, he felt the need to be truthful, or else risk angering someone who had such a higher advantage than him. Sighing, he averted his gaze, "Yes... I-I've never had an alpha claim me. It was a beta before... and it was only once. But I've always tried to pretend to be one of your kind..." "Now just let me go, I've learned my lesson, I swear... Ahaha..ha... I swear on Mars himself to leave you and your ilk be." His nervous chuckle only highlighted his weakening desperation to get out of this bad situation, to prevent himself from becoming some bitch to a lesser civilization. However, his instincts prevented and sabotaged his attempts to fight back, as his desire to breed also grew stronger in the confines of his thoughts. His olive skin felt insufferably hot as the winds settled and attacked his exposed body. Those soft hazel hues widened in shock. It was clear now, by the look on his enemy's face that he wasn't listening to the soldier's pleas. The omega, flustered, tried his best to squirm beneath the alpha, only for his concerns and objections to intensify as his foe lowered his head and skillfully sucked, and nipped at the roman's supple neck. Color flushed upon the soldier's sharp cheekbones while his lips kept firmly pressed closed, despite the immense pleasure it delivered to the horny sod. The lower ranked man was more sensitive to the sexual advances, just as his heat demanded, as the preservation of his great genes required for survival. His heart raced , body aching for more as his German rival continued to tease and test him for his erotic reactions.

Germania paused suddenly, checking his handiwork; proud of the physical hickies he left. His soft, sunlit honey-hued hair framed his refined face while he let go of his captive's wrists. "Try to run or hurt me, and I'll have no choice but to have my men kill you. You wouldn't make it far with those chains... I do not wish to see it come to that," he meekly growled, asserting dominance, as well as showing some sincerity. His whole body and heart had become entranced with the need to claim such a healthy and capable mate as Rome. Without much choice, the tribal man watched as the empirical hostage slowly submitted with great hesitation. Germania easily spread the forced companion's legs, "good, now... let's see what I have to work with." Before him, he could now see a beautifully toned ass on display, with fine thighs, and a semi hardened cock. Much to the surprise of the less romantic of the duo, Rome didn't give much of a negative reaction, as he experimentally plunged his index finger methodically in the omega's unspoiled hole. The germanic ancient was pleased to learn of the sheer amount of natural lubrication the brunette was producing and how little resistance was given to his intrusion into the unused space.

With the success of his test, the fairer male added another finger, and began to massage the orifice with the two digits. This only made the estrus stricken conqueror further crumble and lightly press down into the movements in a needy show. Finally, he had to muffle a pathetic whine and peered straight at the face of the very nation that would claim him. "E-er... Alright! Please stop, you idiota! I've been teased enough. Did you forget who I am, Germania? Huh? If you're going to take me, then just do it. Don't make my honor worse, if you must," the captured representation of the roman empire snapped, having his fear driven docile demeanor change. His gaze was narrowed, just as his body stood still and unmoving, as if this was a challenge to the other soul. Only his eyes were dulled from the growing desire that was consuming any and all sense he still had. The once charismatic leader now found himself in numbed state.

Scoffing, his partner offered a single, brisk smirk before feeling the intrusive objects slide out. _Relief._ "Very well, Wie sie wollen." The alpha male merely repositioned his soon-to-be mate, and himself. With one swift pull, he moved his interest closer to him, and went straight in for a kiss. Almost as if natural, the two pairs of lips met and synchronized to fit in a sign of untainted passion. In the midst of such a vulnerable action, Germania held Rome's left hip, while the other hand sunk into the musty soil below, acting to stabilize the couple in this moment of twisted, corrupted embrace. His pelvis was aligned and his penis' head pressed playfully against the tight ring of muscles. For a moment, the bigger male paused, nibbling the lower lip of his forced lover, before leaning in close to his right ear. "Dies soll Ihre Strafe für Verbrechen gegen mein Volk sein," he whispered lowly, cruelly.

His hips lurched forward, shooting his erected shaft deep into the innards of his mate with little warning or caution. In response, Rome gave a cry of pain and pleasure, while his hands pulled on the constraints that kept them from aiding in releasing the pain. His heartbeat only increased in its hurried pace, as adrenaline rushed to him to ease the sudden entrance of the thick organ. His mouth shut tightly, as the tribal bred pagan began to give small, forceful bucks back and forth, making his hefty cock slide in and out with vigor. He was like a buck in rut, lost to his primal urges and the pheromones of an omega entrenched in late season heat. His head bent low, while his grip on the slightly younger empire only grew more firm. Each rough, rushed grind of flesh caused both men to grunt and grumble. The alpha indulged in the wet warmth that was so familiar and pleasing to his senses, ensuring to go further in with each pump. His breath grew heaved with the physical drain of sexual intercourse. As the bucking motion grew to become sharp, wide thrusts, the mediterranean male eventually caved and let loose his whines and moans of pleasure as the excruciating pain subsided. The omega was finally being filled, being satisfied. The burning and soreness of his rump was growing dulled as the time ticked by.

 

"Ah, a-ah! T... There, pick up the pace! Come on, you can do better~. Mmm, ngh!" Rome found himself pressing his body more against the alpha, enjoying the friction. He hated to admit it, but this was the first in a while that he had this level of intimacy and attention. It felt amazing, even as his internals were being ravaged by the likes of a man he had grown to despise. His muscles clenched lightly, back arching to give the other more access. His walls tightened around the length and tried to milk the alpha in eagerness. His words held an edge, as he taunted and encouraged his opponent in a rather odd way... a way only those two could. It was then that Germania quickened his search and powerful prods. He was edging ever closer to a sweet release, but had to find just the right target. With a little positioning, he struck the omega's prostrate with fury. Rome lost his composure fully, head cocking back as he cried out. The germanic kept ramming the organ with ever growing excitement, causing his partner to shake and shiver with a wonderful mix of mild pain and overpowering bliss. Germania let go of his foe, only to slam the fellow male the farthest he could onto his swollen and throbbing penis. With a hushed huff, he reached his end, climaxing into the omega. The semi translucent seed dripped from the omega's worn rear. Both men just remained, as the german collapsed against the roman. He was sore, tired, but remained inside the lesser male as his body wasn't done filling him just yet. Each and every ounce had to be inside. This of course, angered the lower ranking man, still at the edge of his own climax.

"You can't just leave me like this, per favore.... per favore basta finire," Rome pleaded, frustrated by the mounting pressure. This alone was enough to catch the tribal warrior's attention. Politely, he apologized, before taking his partner's length into his palm. Swiftly, he rubbed the shaft and head, keeping his fingertips pressed just enough to generate some well needed touch. The actions elicited a few more moans and pants from the newly claimed omega, before finally, he ejaculated onto the other's hands, and the lower portion of their bellies. Satisfied, the duo stayed still, almost dosing off into sleep. As the more stern, scary looking alpha kept his eyes closed, he was quietly mustering up a few words of little kindness. "Welcome to your new life, Rome. I will protect you, no matter what. I am sworn to it, now that we are a mated pair... remember that." His words were chilled, but still managed to comfort the empire. _One more minute, then they'd get cleaned and return to the others... That was the plan. For things had greatly adapted to new circumstances. The old world would never return with the rise of a new one..._


	2. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an abrupt derailment of a warfare between the civil and traditional, Rome finds himself in the center of a world that is far from what his culture is. Relying on Germania, he must adjust while his lust continues to make things more difficult. There is much to do to prevent to further bloodshed between the pair of ancients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITORY UPDATE;   
> UPDATED @ 8:44 PM on May 15 2019

Awkwardness marked the atmosphere as a horse's body swayed. Its muscles worked tirelessly to carry the steed and its cargo. The embodiment of Rome kept perfectly silent, still digesting the fact he was now bonded to the man he felt nothing but contempt for. His mind ran rampant with deep seeded disgust and hatred for the situation. His nimble fingers kept a harsh grasp on the crudely made saddle beneath him. The empire’s entire body retained an aching soreness, caused from the earlier, successful invasion of his deeper regions. Amongst the gnarled, dense treetops above, birds chirped and sang. Their cries gave the omega chills, fit frame hunched in a display of vulnerability, defensiveness that matched a dethroned nation.

  
Sensing the uneasiness in his trophy, Germania paused his travelling party. “Stop, men. I need a word with my mate.” He was firm, and assertive; perfect for an alpha of his status. The Teutonic man’s posture softened as he faced the Legionnaire. “Are you doing well? We’re approaching my people's homeland. I expect nothing but the utmost respect. I have shown mercy to you, please. Behave... And, know that I am sorry that things have been brought to this,” the alpha murmured, words soft and calm. In spite of their past offenses, the long-haired barbarian managed to relax the fellow nation. The causation was something neither of them could understand, something biological. Returning to their efforts to reach the tribe, soon the retiring party could see the structures and citizens of a settlement arise from the horizon.

The previously preoccupied members of the tribe quickly left their activities upon hearing the news of the victory. Men, women, and children eagerly gathered in the center of the civilization to greet the battle sworn men. The warriors were welcomed back with open admiration and small gifts of gratitude. The prisoners of the small conflict were soon after lead to a separate holding facility and the tribesmen soon returned to their kin. Things were great until the crowd of onlookers soon grew quiet in their praise. Many recognized the face of the empire that loomed over them, that Rome was alive and in the tribe. Their smiles turned to soured scowls, and bitter frowns. Hushed whispers could be heard, echoing sentiments of confusion and terror, as Germania assisted his partner off of the burdened animal. Quickly, he pulled the roman closer, leading him to a bigger dwelling of a finer craft.

“Follow me, let us go before there is a scene. I have much to prepare… and yet, I cannot afford for my tribes to turn against you,” the quiet man relayed to the legionnaire. He grimaced at the ideation that great harm could befall his rival, body shuddering for a moment. He drew forward to a finely built wooden dwelling. “This is my estate. Please, make yourself comfortable. I may send a prisoner to fetch the necessities for your transition.”

The duo merely shared glances before the tribesman sighed. “I know this wasn't meant to happen… but it did. I just couldn't control myself,” Germania blurted, feeling ashamed for his moment of weakness. “But, we are bonded now. I serve to keep you safe, fed, and loved.” The less muscular man moved closer, examining his new lover with great care. “Are you still hurting?”

“Sì, ma niente che un po' di riposo non possa aggiustare. But, I need to ask you two things, why did you do this and what are your plans?” Rome finally eased up much more, finding his cheeks flushing with color as the alpha took in his physical health. His questions were temporarily put on hold as the more dominant male left for a moment, before returning with some herbal mixture in tow. “Stay still,” the less civilized man commanded, stirring the mixture with his hands before crouching by the roman soldier. “Wait, what is that? What are you doing?!” The bigger civilization panicked, yet remained still by the soreness that plagued his body. Relief swarmed the brunette as the paste was applied to various scrapes, cuts, and even small tears in the skin. His vessel loosened, eyelids closing tightly as the omega gave a hearty sigh of released tensions. The lower ranked soul had his personality restored to a more familiar bubbly, flirtatious attitude.

“I already feel pretty reinvigorated, but you still haven't answered my questions. I shouldn't even be here!” Rome whined, having the severity of his predicament weigh down further on his consciousness. He was surprised when in the wake of his demand, he was instead nuzzled by his enemy.

“I know, I just couldn't resist. You were in season, and I need you to stay here,” the cold, calculating alpha spoke honestly, hoping his reply would suffice. Nothing else was said as Germania left the room to begin preparation for what it would take to survive his latest hasty decision. Surely, he would need to call forth the kings of the tribes and his brothers in arms to approve of the pair, and then there was the roman populace to deal with. For now, he would start by trying to contact the leaders.

While the Germanic representative was kept busy, Rome was left to explore the house. The structure was so foreign to what he was used to. Nothing felt right, and his fears only grew as he had forgotten that his equipment had been destroyed during his sexual encounter with his alpha. Feeling a helplessness settle over him, he searched for a cloth of sorts and perhaps some clothing that would last him over. ‘Might get that prisoner to get me some suitable robes and garments. These people have no idea how to make nice looking outfits,’ the omega pondered, finding just what he needed before he was stopped by the door.

“Where are you going?” the alpha inquired, bright blue orbs watching the other’s every move. Upon hearing the explanation, the Roman empire found his companion joining him, despite his pleas against the intrusion of his privacy.

His body was mostly exposed, except for the tattered remains that barely clung to him. Slyly, the captured civilization did his best to avoid any villagers and was led to the bank of a stream not far from the tribe. This would be no bathhouse, but it would simply have to do. He was filthy and felt as though he had been tainted.

Without much caution, the empire discarded his damaged clothes with the help of his new love. His attention was kept away from the other nation while he was helped into the cold waters. His muscular physique only added to the perceived admiration that grew in the mind of the man who claimed him. Rome was surprised by the painstaking detail and care that his once-primary rival took in cleaning him. During the cleansing of the roman’s curly auburn hair, Germania was caught off guard when he accidentally snagged a finger up in his mate’s utmost delicate erogenous strand.

The soldier from the southern forces covered his mouth, muffling an undesired groan, face red from the sudden wave of arousal. This created further embarrassment between the newly bonded pair as the german muttered multiple apologies, before being cut off by a small peck on the cheek by the empire.

“No need, it was a mistake,” the omega replied, though it brought on the previously dulled symptoms of the estrus. Once more, his skin burned now as the cooling stream only exaggerated the sensations. Still soaked to the bones and sopping wet, the Legionnaire slipped onto the embankment and into the new outfit.

As Germania led the way back, he took great measures to not cause offense and to suppress the physical signs that his ex-friend was still thick in the midst of his ovulation. His nose cringed, tinged with that irresistible, alluring scent.

“I still don't trust you… but, I can't return to my boss. Not yet, anyways. What are you doing? What’s the plan to get us both out of this mess?” the kidnapped soldier questioned, right brow perking upwards in confusion. The germanic stopped abruptly, saying nothing. With a heavy sigh, he was unsure how much to disclose to his prize.

“First, I need to obtain approval from kin for this mating. Then we’ll need to end the conflict between our people. Are you starting to feel the heat?”

“... Alright, yes. I am, but it's fine. It isn't as bad as it was before.” The more silent of the two meekly nodded, before picking back up. “You’ll need to rest. I will help as much as I can.”

  
The rays of sunlight slowly burned out as the conquest of night drew near. The heavens were painted divine golden and vivid purple shades while the earth prepared for slumber. In the household, Germania had finally finished and sent off his set of letters. When he returned to his study, he was surprised when a voice called to him from a familiar soul.

“Aren't you coming to bed? Surely you must be just as tired as I am. I know what it's like… acting like an alpha. It’s draining, exhausting,” Rome beamed, chuckling, “it might give you more wrinkles, or make you look even more mean.” He drew closer to the alpha, having fully rested and feeling better. His thoughts had calmed more, and now, he was starting to accept what he could never rebel against. He was an omega and nothing could change that harsh reality. Especially now that he was claimed. His body and soul yearned and pulled at his heart to better tend to his burly mate, but his heart desired to keep his duties to his civilization, to kill and stop the expansion of the germans into his lands. The omega kept lower, body language showing an open, more intimately playful attitude. Upon reaching his mate, the Roman embraced the barbarian, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“It might just work out. Given how crazy politics are in my great cities,” his smile only grew, worn hands wrapping around the Germanic’s. He enjoyed teasing others, and this playful banter felt right. “I’m feeling things I haven't genuinely felt in a long, long time,” the Roman blurted, before getting pet by the smaller male.

“What? I thought lust was something you always felt,” Germania retorted, giving a faint smile. His heavy heart seemed lighter now. Before the lower man could respond, the blonde showered his companion in kisses. Each progressively getting more sexually aggressive in nature, as they trailed from his lips to his neck. This forced the captured intruder to press against the alpha, small moans dripping freely from his lips.

The germanic moved to focus on his mate’s ears, whispering sweet nothings and of all the things he felt the need to do to the bigger nation. Before things continued to grow more heated, reason came back the leader. He hesitantly backed off.

“You're right, I will sleep with you, it is only right.” Whining, the roman raised man frowned slightly, disappointed as his body ached once more for attention. Regardless, the chestnut brunette agreed and followed his mate to the pelt covered bed.

The next morning, Rome found himself wrapped in the warm, soothing arms of his partner. He could hear the other’s heartbeat, pulsing in an elevated manner. The alpha’s breath would hit the nape of the empire’s neck with each snore. On the delicate flesh there, a new mark could be felt. One carved from human tooth, and marking the omega as taken. Overnight, the internal drive to breed had steadily picked back up. His lower body felt miserably uncomfortable and sensitive to all that it touched. Despite such difficulties, the captured soldier managed to slip away from the sleeping brute and got dressed. He needed to do something, to prevent further collateral damage if he could help it. Leaving his new home, he headed straight to the barracks holdings his now captured men. Slipping past the guards, the omega approached one of his chained souls.

“You, Markus. I have need for your services,” he informed briskly, fearing the idea of being caught. “You must return to Rome, tell the councils, my boss, and our allies about our failure. But, let them know not to attack… not yet.” His words were stern, and held little emotion, as his hands worked at the bindings that kept the mortal to the wall.

Once free, Markus followed the representation of the great nation out before stealing a horse and vanishing off into the distance. Rome could only hope and wait for assistance out of this mess. Part of his soul hurt from his betrayal, but the other part rejoiced in it. ‘This never should've of happened in the first place,’ the lower ranking man attempted to justify his actions, whilst he went back to his alpha. He was just so unsure of this more primitive society, of his safety, and of the deep spiritual connection he shared with Germania.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a RP I did with a friend. It was originally played through 2-3 years ago, but I felt it was suitable to be made into a proper smut story. I wasn't able to get her consent to post this, since she has vanished and we haven't talked in so long... But most of this had to be made from scratch.... So.... Hope you guys enjoy. I will make this series. Granted a very short one. The last bit was especially rushed, but I'll fix it up as I go. Just felt I needed to post and get more active. Apologies by any frustration this story may bring. ^^' Another chapter is already in the making.


End file.
